


Good Fortune

by smoss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Company of the Rose - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoss/pseuds/smoss
Summary: Jon Snow wanted to be something other than the bastard son of the Lord of Winterfell and he got that chance after taking an order to mean literally to leave Winterfell. It been two years since he left and joined a sellsword company. Now it time to return home with his new family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work in progress that I took up after watching the TV Show "Game of Thrones". I have no idea if this will go anywhere since it an idea that popped up in my head.
> 
> I will add character tags as a move along if I do.

**297 AC  
Outside the City of Yin**

The heat was agonizing as the Company of the Rose stood their ground against the advance force. The men of women of the sellsword company looked at the combined force belonging to General Pol Qo and Sorcerer Lord Chai. The two men were claimants to the title of God-Emperor of the Golden Empire of Yi Ti.

The gates belonging to the city of Yin was closed as the Imperial Army manned the walls of the city. This battle had been a long time coming, and the only reason that the Company of the Rose was here was that they needed the money that the God Emperor was willing to play to remove the two pretenders.

The Company of the Rose was founded nearly three hundred years ago by men and women of the North who rejected Torrhen Stark's submission to Aegon the Conqueror. They chose exile over bending the knee to the dragon, and they never regretted their choice. It was among this exiled Northern that Jon Snow found a new home after running away from Winterfell at the age of twelve. He had had enough of dealing with the anger directed at him by his father wife, and when Bran had gotten sick, she blamed him after he came and visited his brother.

“Release the direwolves,” the voice of the Lord Commander Sarisa Whitestark yelled from atop her horse; bring Jon back to the present and from his dark thoughts.

Hearing her voice, Jon turned to his direwolf named Ghost and gave him a pet on the head before giving him a nod. It was at the nod that the white direwolf joined his brethren and rushed toward the enemy force. Jon knew the plan, and he worried for his friend. However, they needed the direwolves to thin the number. This was the Company of the Rose moment to prove to the rest of the world that they weren’t dead just yet. Within moments the Company could hear the screams of the YiTish and that was when the ten thousand strong force of the Rose took formation to prepare for an attack.

While moving into formation, Jon didn’t even delay before his he pulled Silverlight and Doom from their scabbard on his back. He had looked at the two Valyrian steel swords before he had to raise them to defend against a YiTish attack.

The Battle of Yin was chaos as the Rose and the Loyalist fought to protect the city of the Azure Emperor. Jon was tired as he pushed back against the attacking force and he could see that Ghost's fur was red and brown from the fight. After ducking an attack and killing a man that was trying to sneak up on him, Jon looked around the battlefield. He could see more Loyalist coming out of the city to reinforce them; his own grouping was broken except Ghost and several other direwolves that fought beside their companions. At that moment Jon also noticed that most of the major battle was taking place near the main gate and that the enemy was leaving their flank open. That is when he saw them; General Pol Qo and Sorcerer Lord Chai. The two pretenders to a throne that was held by the current man that was paying him and his comrades. They had smiles on their face as they looked toward the main gate of Yin. It was those smiles that enraged Jon as he watched the two men laugh as they watched the battle.

“Horses,” Jon yelled as he side stepped another attack and killed the man in return.

It took a few second for someone to bring a set of horse for Jon’s group who waste no time on jumping them. Jon looked at the men and women that were remaining from his team, and it took him a second to see that their commander was dead. From atop his horse, he could see that that Lord Commander was still fighting at the main gate, but she was too far from the two Pretenders. Sliding Doom back into its scabbard, Jon grabbed the reins with his right hand and looked at those that were remaining. He could smell the blood in the air as men and women fought over nothing and everything.

 _This is my family now_ , Jon though as he pointed his sword to the Pretenders who now looked at him in shock as Jon forced his horse into a gallop; he led his remain fifteen soldiers into the flank of the enemy. The group began to run down YiTish as they force their way to General Pol Qo and Sorcerer Lord Chai.

From her position near the main gate, Lord Commander Sarisa Whitestark watched in shock as Jon Snow led the remaining soldiers of his company against the enemy. This contact was what was going to make or break the Company, and at this moment she had regrets about taking it. She lost sight of the bastard son of Winterfell as she ducked an attacker.

He could hear the crunching of bones as the horse ran over men that believed what they were fighting for. Jon could not find fault with these people as they were fighting for a cause that they believed in, while he was just trying to earn his keep. Pain filled his body from the impact of his horse slamming into Chai’s horse.

It only took him a second to jump from his horse to begin dancing with Chai as they exchanged blows with their swords.  Jon knew that he had to keep his focus on the man in front of him while also trying to make sure that no one snuck up on him. He could feel the muscles in his body as he fought against how tired Jon was; this was one battle that he couldn't lose since his life was now at stake. Side-stepping a swing from the Chai's sword, Jon reached up and pulled Doom out and began to press an attack.

Now that he was able to dual wield, Jon could see that the Sorcerer Lord was feeling the strain as he fought against the Northman. Jon was waiting for one mistake and that mistake came as Chai overextended himself and Jon was able to block the move with Doom and used Silverlight to slide it to the man chest. 

Jon was looking into the man's eye as he watched him cough up blood before he fell to the ground with Silverlight still stuck in his chest. So focus on this _Sorcerer_ he missed someone coming up behind him and hitting him on the head. Falling to the ground, he saw one of the YiTish standing over him with a sword raised before darkness claimed him. 

* * *

 

Pain was all he felt as he flooded back to the waking world. He felt the cot he was on move as he shifted his weight. He kept his eye closed as he allowed his ear to pick up the sound that was around him and once he heard the sounds of wolves moving around he knew that the Rose had won. The question that remained in his mind was how much had they lost.

Jon was brought out of his thoughts when something wet and warm pressed itself into his right hand. Opening his eyes, Jon found himself looking into the red eyes of Ghost, his direwolf that was looking at him like he was a moron.

“So we won, huh boy,” Jon asked Ghost.

“Jon Snow, you are one of the toughest bastards that I have ever seen,” a female voice said from the corner.

Jon looked up and wince in pain as Lord Commander Sarisa Whitestark stepped into the light. Jon took a moment to look at the woman that had received him into the Company and became like a mother to him. When he had turned up in the Free City of Braavos, he had almost been killed when members of the Rose saved him.

Jon sat up in bed and looked at the woman that had treated him better than his father’s wife. He also admired her because she kept the company together when they had become distressed for them. The Iron Bank had pointed them to an envoy of the Azure Emperor Bu Gai, who was tired of not having power his country.

“Lord Commander, how fares the rest of the company,” Jon asked as he looked at her.

Sarisa looked at the young man that had grown so much under the care of the Rose. She knew he was a bastard, in fact, most of the members of the Rose were descendants of bastards and noble house, but here in Essos, your blood didn’t really matter much.

“We fared better than I thought we would,” Sarisa replied, “However, we completed our contract to the Azure Emperor, and now we return _home_. As we speak, everyone is moving to a sellsail fleet that we transport us _home_.”

Jon looked at her as she put the emphasis on the word home; it took him a few second to really look at her, “What has happened?”

“Rumor,” Sarisa replied, “There are rumors that Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen have found someone to host them. The Company of the Rose chose exile over bending to the knees of those Targaryen. We have been away from home for nearly three hundred years and its’ time for that to end.”

Jon looked at her for a moment, and to Sarisa it appeared that his eye turned indigo for just a second before they were grey once more. She knew he remembered his time growing up under Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell. When he had first appeared, the Company of the Rose had to work hard to get him to understand that even those they were from the North, he was more than just his name.

“It seems that it is time for the Rose to return to the North,” Jon replied as he looked at his mother figure.

“The Rose only grows in the North,” Sarisa replied as she leaned forward and kissed him head before leaving the tent. Jon looked at her as she walked out of the tent and looked toward Ghost before patting him.


	2. Chapter 2

**6 th Month of 297 AC  
Westeros** **, North, Winterfell**

He could still hear the sound of training as it reached the Lord’s Solar in the castle of Winterfell. The day had started as another day before the Castle Maester had found him carrying a letter with a rose sigil. He listened as Maester Luwin informed him that the sigil belonged to the Company of the Rose. It was shocking for him to find out that the Company was still alive since no one had heard anything about them since they left the North.

The letter lay forgotten on his desk as he looked out the window that overlooked the courtyard. He was someone disturbed to learn that the Company was returning to the North; however what shocked him was that Jon was among them.

He remembered two years ago when it was discovered that Jon was no longer in the castle. He had gone to the boy's room to talk to him about the anger his wife, Catelyn, had shown the boy when he had gone to visit Bran, who was sick from eating something. Cat had order Jon to leave her sight, and it appeared that Jon took that order literally. It was nearly two weeks later that House Manderly, one of his bannerman reported the boy boarding a ship and leaving the Port.

Lord Wyman Manderly had stated that he thought Lord Stark was allowing the boy to explore the city with some of his guards. It was later discovered that there were some Winterfell guards had been in the port city was just a coincidence. Ned was just so tired at the moment; he knew his wife disliked Jon because he was listed as his bastard son, but sometimes he felt like that her views were breaking up the North. While it was true that in the South some noble-born wife took it as an insult at her husband's bastards, the North took care of it own no matter that status.

Turning back to the letter, Ned noticed that it had been sent from Sunspear, but that didn’t mean they were coming by land. He was brought out of his thoughts as the door to his solar opened to admit his wife, his heir and Maester Luwin. Ned looked at his wife for a second before turning to look at Robb, his heir. Robb favored his mother who was a Tully more than the Stark side; however, his temperament was like his father.

Robb looked at his father before looking at the letter, “Father?”

“It appears that we are going to be welcoming home those that have been lost,” Ned replied as he looked at his eldest son.

“Who,” Robb asked as he looked at his father.

"A company that has not been home for three hundred years," Ned replied while looking at his wife, "And also a lost son of the North."

“Jon?”

The Warden of the North was not looking at his son when he said that name. Instead, he was looking at his wife and saw the anger and fear as it came. He wanted to shake his head as he looked at her. This was one of the major points of contention between the two. Ned wanted Jon to be raised in the North and in Winterfell because he was of Stark blood. The boy needed to know where he came from and it didn’t help that he would never name the mother.

"Jon appeared to be a member of the Company of the Rose," Ned answered, "He looks to be one it leading figure, according to this letter."

While her husband talked to their son, Catelyn was lost in her thoughts as she was pulled back into the past. She remembered that day, and she would always remember that day. She had allowed her grief to override common sense when Jon had come to visit his brother. She knew that when it came to Jon and her that there was a lot of hurts because she believed that he would supplant her children's place in Winterfell.

 _I should have known the boy would take my order. Literally,_ Cat thought. However, even she didn’t know that he took it literally when she ordered the boy to leave her sight. It was the next day that the castle was in an uproar when Robb went to check on Jon who had not come to break the fast. It seemed he had packed his belonging and snuck out of the castle at night.

She remembered how for two weeks the bannermen of the North had searched for the missing Bastard of Winterfell. In that two weeks, her relationship with her children had suffered as well as her relationship with her husband. She was there in the Great Hall when members from the House Manderly of White Harbor had reported that a boy matching Jon description had boarded a ship bound for Braavos. Cat remembered the anger and sorrow on her husband face upon hearing the news, and it filled her with anger to know that the _Bastard_ was able to make her husband feel such.

Maester Luwin looked at the Lord of the North for a moment, "My Lord, will you be raising your bannermen?"

"No, Maester," Ned replied, "The Company is understaffed at the moment after their last battle. I will be calling the Lords of the North so that they can meet the Company while also allowing them to have their guards. The Rose is the North, and I don't believe that they have forgotten their roots."

“Welcoming them with open arms could be a mistake,” Cat said, “They have not been in the north since the conquest.”

Ned looked at his wife, "Jon is a member, and he is of my blood, so is the Rose. We shall _welcome_ them with arms open. Maester, I’ll be writing some letters for you to send.”

"Understood, My Lord," Luwin replied after seeing his dismissal, he left the room leaving Lord Stark with his wife and eldest son.

“We have a lot of work to do,” Ned said as he stood up and walked to the door. At the moment he really didn’t want to talk to his wife since she was the reason that Jon had left Winterfell, “We only have two months before the Company arrives.”

* * *

 

**Off the coast of Sunspsear**

Prince Oberyn Nymeros Martell stood on the deck of the _Mimic_ , which was one of the ships transporting the Company of the Rose. Oberyn had been shocked to see the company since even during his time as a sellsword; the Company did not operate in the Free Cities due to the infighting among the Three Daughters.

Yet was shocked him, even more, was that the Bastard of Winterfell was among their number. The entire Kingdom had heard about how Jon Snow went missing two years ago because of his father's wife.  He had eight daughters; four from different mothers and four from paramour, Ellaria Sand. His paramour was the bastard daughter herself.

 _I really can’t understand that rest of the kingdoms’ opinion of those born out of wedlock_ , Oberyn thought as the ship rocked as it moved toward White Harbor. He turned his attention to the deck where Jon Snow stood with his pet direwolf. Oberyn had to admit that the wolf looked like it didn’t have any problems with being on a boat and so did the young man.

Oberyn had to really wonder what was making him go north, but there just seems to be something about Jon Snow that caught his attention. Snow was a fighter, and it showed from his stance. The closer the ship moved to the North the more Snow seemed to tense.

 _This will be entertaining_ , Oberyn thought as he turned to go below deck.

On the lower deck, Jon relaxed once he felt the eyes of Oberyn leave him. He had to wonder what it was that drew the attention of the prince. The man had brought his lover and his oldest children, and for some reason, they joined Jon on his ship.  The fleet was two months from White Harbor and then it was a two-week expedition to Winterfell since there were over five thousand people in the Company.

 _This is going to be a pain_ , Jon thought as he looked at Ghost who was looking at him like he was nuts.

**Three Weeks Later**

Jon ducked under a swing from the spear while moving forward and using Doom he held Silverlight at the stomach of his opponent. He hated to admit it, but it felt good to get the blood flowing, and this spar with live steel was great. Oberyn stood in shock as he looked down at the sword that was pressed against his stomach. He had suggested the spar to see how well Snow really was in a fight and he was impressed. At fourteen year old, the boy worked up a sweat, but then again this boy had spent two years with a sellsword company, and they had been occupied in constant combat.

Nodding his head, Oberyn stepped back and looked at Snow. This one was a fighter, and he didn't give up so easily. During this travel, he had a chance to talk to the rest of the company on the ship with him and the captain of the ship. Snow was faithful to the North that raised him in that he had honor, but he would put aside that honor when justice required it. He also didn't trust anyone unless they were family and family to him meant the Company of the Rose.

He also learned that Snow was just recently made a commander in the Company due in part to him defeating one of the two Pretenders to the Golden Empire of Yi Ti. Oberyn was impressed since those pretenders had been around since Bu Gai ascended to the throne of the Empire. His direwolf had been with him just as long. The beast was the size of a horse, and it wasn't done growing. Stepping back, Oberyn raised his spear at the attention position and nodded to Snow, "Good fight; you seem to be a master with dual blades."

“It was something the Lord Commander suggested for me,” Jon replied as he stepped back and assume the at-ready position, “It seems to be something that I was made for since this allows me to attack and defend at the same time.”

"Why do you address your Lady Commander as Lord," Oberyn asked as he gave his spear to his daughter, Elia.

"Tradition," Jon replied as he looked at the man for a moment, "For one hundred years, even though women were a part of the Company, they not in the senior leadership positions until one day everyone was wiped out after a feast. The only person that had enough experience leading people was Cira Royce. She was the leader of a scouting company; however, she was not at the feast and took up command of the Company."

"It is claimed that she stated that since she was no lady that we would address her as Lord Commander," Jon finished, "Since then, the Commander of the Company is always addressed as Lord Commander regardless of gender. Anyway, thank you for the spar, Your Highness.”

Oberyn nodded as he watched the young man leave his sight and that what he was a young man that had fought and bleed. He was a boy no more, and it showed in his stance and his words. He was really beginning to wonder why these Northmen were going home after being away for so long.


	3. Chapter 3

**6 th Month of 297 AC**

**Westeros** **, Crownsland, King’s Landing, Red Keep  
**

Entering the chamber that contained the Small Council, Jon Arryn had to take a moment when he noticed Robert sitting in his chair among the other councilors. Jon knew that it was Robert who called for this meeting, but for the first time since he took the crown, Robert was sober. That alone told Jon that this was a serious matter because that was the only time that Robert was sober.

“Wipe that look off you face, Jon,” Robert said from his chair as he looked at his foster father.

Jon gave the younger man a smile, “Forgive me, Your Grace, it just that you rarely comes to these meeting sober.”

Robert gave a deep laugh as he waited for the Lord of the Eyrie to take his seat. Robert knew what the rest of the kingdom thought of him, and frankly, that worked for him. He will be the first to admit that after losing Lyanna Stark; he became a man without and purpose and Cersei Lannister was a short replacement.  The woman thought she was smart, and he had to admit that she was smart, but he was not stupid.

Robert was brought out of his thoughts by Jon who was tapping the table. He took a moment to looked at his council which contain Lord Jon Arryn as the Hand of the, Pyacelle as the Grand Maester, Petyr Baelish as the Master of Coin, his youngest brother Lord Renly Baratheon as the Master of Laws, his eldest brother Lord Stannis Baratheon as the Master of Ships, Varys as the Master of Whisperers, and Ser Barristan Selmy as the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard.

“Earlier today, I received a letter from Ned informing me that he will be welcome something that should be impossible,” Robert said as he pulled out the letter, “Gentlemen, it seems that the Company of the Rose is returning home with his lost son.”

It was quiet as the members of the Small Council processed the news. This was something that came from the songs. It was also something that worried several members of the council. They all remember two years ago when it was discovered the bastard son of Eddard Stark had gone missing.

**Two Years Ago**

Robert looked at his Hand in shock as the man read from the letter sent by the Lord of the North. He remembered the petite babe that had been carried by his foster brother as he returned to the North with his dead sisters' body. Mya had been his only daughter at the time and even though she was a bastard he loved her since she was a part of him.

Robert knew he had two other children out there by the time the war ended and he did everything possible to ensure that they were taken care of.  As a King, he knew that he should not have bastards, but he didn't see them as an offense since they were created when a passion for someone was impossible to resist. It also didn't hurt that all three of his children looked like him in that they carried family traits.

“Repeat that again, Jon,” Robert asked as he leaned back into his chair.

“Lord Stark is asking for help in finding his son, Jon Snow,” Jon said as he looked around the room, “It appears that his lady wife order the child out of her sight and the boy took the order literally to mean leave Winterfell.”

Robert looked at Jon for a moment before speaking, "Ned is too soft when it comes to that woman."

“What do you expect, Your Grace,” Baelish said from his said of the table, “Lord Stark brought a bastard into his wife’s house…”

"It is Lord Stark's house, Baelish," Robert yelled, "The boy was born at a time when a man went off to war and didn't know if he would live or die. This, Jon Snow, is just a child who was looking for love, and in the twelve years that that woman has lived there he has gotten none."

Varys decided that it was time to share his news, “My little birds have told me that the boy is beyond his father reach.” 

Robert looked at his spymaster for a moment, "Where is he?"

"Heading to the free cities," Varys replied as he leaned back into his chair. The man was proud of his little birds, but when it came to the North, he didn't have many since the North took care of their own. The ones he did have up there were the one he had sent to Faith Orphanage in the city of White Harbor.

“Then the matter is out of our hands,” Baelish replied.

Robert looked at the man for a second before speaking, “At the moment, but one has to wonder how the rest of the North will look at Lady Stark since she has treated this child in such a way. They have a saying up there, ‘The North Remembers’.

**Present**

Robert was brought from his memories by a thought that popped into his head, “Doesn’t this Company of the Rose have any oaths to the North?”

“It is unknown, Your Grace,” the Grand Master said, “The Company of the Rose is known to have left the North when the King Torrhen Stark chose to kneel before King Aegon. When there were in the Free Cities, they were known for their direwolves, and they were all of the North until fifty years ago after leaving when they opened up to other. However, anyone that joins known that the Company is from the North and that they would return if needed."

“So what is bringing them back,” Renly asked as he looked around the room.

No one is the room had an answer to that question, and it worried them since there was now a sellsword company coming with over five thousand people in it. That worried them.

* * *

**Four Weeks Later  
**

**Westeros **,** North, White Harbor  
**

The Port of White Harbor was busy as people rushed to offload the Company of the Rose. Several members from House Manderly stood on the dock and watched as not only soldiers got off the boats, but there were families on the deck. This was something that they had not been prepared for since they thought the company move with just soldiers. Yet, it also gave them hope since it showed that they took their families wherever they went.

Ser Wendel Manderly watched as something out of the history books stood on the docks of his house. He was here at the request of his father to welcome the exiled back home and also to welcome the lost son of the Lord of the North. He could see several packs of direwolves as they were getting organized with what appear to be the scouting unit that would ride out and make sure the route was clear. He was brought out of his thought when a young man who just seemed to scream that he was a Stark. The young man had a lean build. However, for Wendel, it was the face he had that actually put to doubt what blood flowed through his veins.

“Lord Snow, on behalf of my father, Lord Manderly, welcome to White Harbor,” Wendel said as he looked at the young man.

Jon looked at the man and before giving his nod, “Thank your father for the welcome, Ser Manderly. However, I am no Lord.”

“That might be true, but you are the son of the Warden,” Wendel replied, “House Manderly will be providing an escort for your company to Winterfell.”

Jon looked at the man for a moment before yelling, “Lord Commander to me!”

With his one shout, people on the dock began to yell the same thing, and it only took a few second for a woman wearing blue armor to appear beside them.

“What seems to be the problem, Commander Snow,” the Lord Commander asked.

Jon looked at his mother figure for a moment, “This is Ser Manderly of House Manderly, and he has stated that this house will be providing an escort for us to Winterfell. Ser Manderly, this is Lord Commander Sarisa Whitestark our Commander.”

Sarisa Whitestark looked at the Knight and for a moment seemed to peer into his soul, "The Company of the Rose welcomes House Manderly to be our escort across our home."

Wendel looked at the woman in shock before he nodded, “It is an honor to have you back in the north.”

“Jon, assemble your scouting party,” Sarisa said as he looked at her adopted son, “We may home, but you are still learning how to command.”

"Understood, Lord Commander," Jon replied, and he gave her a bow and turned around gather his command.

Sarisa turned back towards the Northern Knight and looked at him. It spoke volumes that House Manderly was still a force in the North. She was descendant from a bastard of the Stark, in fact, her house words were ‘Conquered by none.'

“Lord Commander, forgive me for asking but why do you have someone so young commanding,” Wendel asked as he looked at the woman.

Sarisa looked at the man before looking to where Jon was organizing his scouting party, "Mostly training and mostly because he has shown himself able to. Jon Snow is the son of a Lord, and it indicates that he has had some training. That young man was made for command, and I see him leading the company some day."

That brought Wendel up short as he looked at the woman before turning his attention to the young man as he jumped on his horse. He saw a pack of fifteen riders with several wolves as they followed the young man toward the gate of the dock.

As Jon led his pack through the city, he could see that several people would jump out of the way when they noticed the wolves. He hated to admit, but the North had gone soft since the dragons took over the seven kingdoms. He had also seen it in his father in the way he allowed his wife to take control of House Stark.

For two years he thought about how his father showed himself to the rest of the North, and in his father, he saw how the North really was. Eddard Stark joined a rebellion when a Mad King burned his father and allowed his brother to kill himself, yet when it came to the murder of the Crown Princess and her children he did nothing but say how dishonorable it was. The North had one of the biggest armies in the entire kingdom compared to the rest, and if Lord Eddard Stark really wanted to, he could have joined with Dorne to ask for justice. Jon loved his father, but he hated the gutless Lord Eddard Stark who talked about honor.

_I’m not the little boy that want attention and affection anymore_ , Jon thought as he pack exited the city, _It is time he told me who my mother was regardless of the problems it will cause him._


	4. Chapter 4

**297 AC**  
Two Weeks Later  
Winterfell

She stood looking at the summer snow as it began to fall upon the castle of Winterfell. It still amazed her how the Northerners were not bothered by seeing snow during the summer season; then again she was from the South, and the only time they saw snow was during the Winter. She knew that even though they had been married for fourteen years that the North still viewed her as an outsider; even though she had given her Lord three sons and two daughters. Lady Catelyn Stark was an outsider because of the way she treated the bastard of Winterfell.

When her husband had returned from the war with the babe, she had been angry, and that angry had shown in how she treated her husband in the first few year of their life. Yet, somehow while her mad at her husband had faded; instead, she transferred to the boy since Ned seems to have loved the child.

Cat turned her attention to the training yard where Ned stood with the castle guards as they prepared for the fabled Company of the Rose. According to the raven from White Harbor, they were a week out, and they would be expecting a large group since Ser Wendel of House Manderly was escorting the group from the south. Pulling her fur around her, Cat turned and looked at her eldest daughter as she stood beside her watching the hive of activity below. Sansa was the daughter that tried to emulate her mother in all things, and that really showed in how she thought about the South.

Dorne and the North were two different kingdoms that treated someone that was a bastard differently. In the North, someone that is a bastard could be raised beside the trueborn siblings and still be granted a Lordship like the Karstark. There was one house that betrayed House Stark and that only came about when House Bolton married into House Greystark. Since then, no other house had ever betrayed their lord's house. 

“Mother?”

Cat turned to find her eldest daughter, Sansa looking at her with worry. Her eldest daughter was the only one that actually tried to emulate her mother, and she knew that the Northern Lords hated that. They may have given their Liege Lord the respect that was demanded of him, but they consider her and her way to be snobbish.

She gave her daughter a tired smile, “Yes, dearest?”

“Why is father going to such extreme for a sellsword company,” Sansa asked her mother as they watched the hunter leave the castle to get more meat for the planned feast.

Cat looked at her daughter for a moment and gave her a small smile, “Your father is going to such extreme because this is a company that was formed from Northmen. The Company of the Rose was people that chose to become exiles rather than bend the knee to the Iron Throne."

Sansa looked at her mother for a moment before looking in the training yard, “Why are they coming back to the North?”

“That is the question,” Cat replied as she turned around to enter the castle.

That question was on the minds of everyone in Winterfell and the entire kingdom. No one really knew what was bringing the Company of the Rose back to the North. There were reports that the Hand of the King was nervous since it was such a large force was in the biggest region of the entire Seven Kingdoms.

Winterfell was now housing a majority of the House of the North with a few more coming. The exception was House Manderly of White Harbor which was escorting the sellsword company to Winterfell.

**Two Days Later**

It was said that the fortress of Winterfell was one of the wonders of the Seven Kingdoms. It was this that Jon could agree with as the party came into view of the capital of the North. The Company had really pushed itself to get to Winterfell before a summer blizzard hit them.

Looking over his shoulder, Jon looked at the column of riders that rode behind him. These were the bodyguard and the soldiers of the Lord Commander's personal unit, and they were surrounding the Lord Commander and the other commander with join being the last. He was the junior most command in age, but he had experience and the loyalty of his unit.

“So this is your home, huh,” a deep voice said bring Jon attention to him.

Jon looked at the man that rode beside him and gave him a smile, “Yes Aegagar, this is Winterfell. This is the home of the Starks, and it has stood for over eight thousand years."

Aegagar was of House Qartheos in the Free City of Volantis. He had joined the Company nearly five years ago, and at the moment he was in command of a company of archers. Aegagar was a member of the Old Blood in it showed since he had the silver hair and pale blue eyes. Aegagar was also Jon’s best friend in the company since the man also taught him how to shoot an arrow.

“Your Lord father keeps these lands free of crime,” Aegagar said as he looked at the younger man.

“Aye, that is something that he expects of his banners,” Jon replied, “He really stepped it up after the rebellion since he saw what happened during the Sack of King’s Landing.”

The two fell silence as the past the gate into the courtyard of the fortress. From his horse, Jon could see his father and wife waiting in the first line. Next to them on both side stood his siblings and Jon could see that the years had changed them. Jon watched as Ser Wendel of House Manderly jumped down from his horse and gave his greetings to his father’s overlord.

“My Lord, I bring greetings from my father who is sick,” Wendel said as he gave his bow, “I’m here in his stead.”

Lord Eddard Stark looked at one of the few Northern Knights for a moment before nodding, "I'm sorry that your father is not here, but welcome Ser Wendel to Winterfell. I bid you welcome to my home."

Wendel gave a nod before he turned to the group behind him and a smile overcame his face. This is something that would make the history book and become songs, and he was proud to have his house do the introductions. He looked around the courtyard, and he could see that there were several Lords and Ladies in the receiving line and other places. This was three hundred years in the making, and it was time for him to make that history.

"My Lord, for nearly three centuries we have heard rumors of those that chose exile over bending the knee to the Dragons. They left home they knew because they saw House Targaryen as an invader and could not stand to see their King sacrifice the Kingdom of the North," Wendel exclaimed as he looked around the yard, "We have all heard the stories of the Northern sellsword that roamed across the seas. How they showed honor in every contract that they took while keeping that honor in doing their duty. We have all heard the stories of how when there was conflict between honor and duty, that they chose honor above all else."

From atop her horse, Sarisa Whitestark watched as this Northern Knight spoke about her company. She had wondered why the man had been pestering them about the history of the Rose. It made sense now; he was pumping them for information on how they survived for so long.

“They no longer just contain Northmen,” Wendel said he turned his attention back to the Lord of the North, “They have brought honor to the Free Folk from beyond the Wall, they have humble those that have the Old Blood among them. They have shown former slaves that there is more to life than getting beating. They have fought on Essos, Sothoryos, and Ulthos. My Lord, may I present Lord Commander Sarisa Whitestark, Lord Commander of the Company of the Rose!”

Sarisa jumped down from her horse and walked toward the Patriarch of House Stark. As she walked toward him, she could feel her deputy and the subordinate commanders as they jump down from their horse and line up into formation. Stopping a few feet from the man that was the Overlord of the North and the father to the boy she took under her care.

"Lord Stark, it's nice to see that House Stark still rules in the North," Sarisa said as she looked at the man. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught the anger in his wife's eyes when she didn't bow.

Ned looked at her for a moment before speaking, “Lord Commander, I welcome you and yours back home to the North.”

“Thank you, Lord Stark,” Sarisa replied, “May I present my Deputy Commander, Morgrim. Next, we have the commanders, Thoro Drenninar who commands the spears of the company; followed by Ilerah Maryr who command the healers; Grag Fender who also has joint command with Greysor Cockshaw over the swords. Next, we have Aegagar Qartheos who command the bows and finally Jon Snow who commands the outriders and the pack.”

It was so quiet in the courtyard as everyone focus on the last person named. It was a name known throughout the North and the Seven Kingdoms; he was known as the Bastard of Winterfell.  Jon could feel the eyes of everyone in the courtyard on him and he looked at his father. He knew that everyone was staring at him since he stood beside people that were older than him.

Ned looked at the young man in front of him and he could just tell from looking at him that a lot of had changed in the two years since he left Winterfell. Looking at him he could see the scars on his face and arms since the boy was wearing light fur. He could also see the way that he was carrying himself that the boy was no longer looking for his approval. He also heard the pride in the voice of the Lord Commander as she said he name and the pride that showed in Jon’s face as he heard her say his name.

Stepping forward, Ned walked until his was in front of the wayward son and really got a look at him. It was the boy’s eyes that really got to Ned since they showed that he was far older than his age of fourteen. That was something that really hurt the Lord of Winterfell since he wanted all of his children to have their childhood, but then again, Jon never had a chance while he was in Winterfell.

“Winterfell, welcome backs those that left us once,” Ned said as he grabbed his son and pulled him into a hug. It was the hug that causes his other children to rush forward and hug their brother and welcoming him home.


	5. Chapter 5

**7 th Month of 297 AC  
Westeros, North, Winterfell**

The training yard of Winterfell was quiet as nearly everyone in the fortress was overlooking a training session of the Company of the Rose. This was something special for Winterfell since it was the prodigal son, Jon Snow. Jon himself was not focused on anyone but the four soldiers that stood around him. This was the type of training that he had undertaken since he had been a member of the Rose. This training allowed them to see how they did when they were outnumbered since it was not just these four. There were others that were hidden around the yard; they could jump out at any time and what made it more realistic for the sellsword company was that there were archers among them.

Standing in the center of his old home, Jon closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He allowed himself a moment before he drew his swords. This was another thing, they used lived steel when it came to training, but the archers were using arrows loaded with paint. His swords were not even fully out before he heard the wind singing as a sword flew through the air. Leaning back, Jon raised Doom to block the sword before swing Silverlight to meet another swing.

The audience of Winterfell was shocked as they watched Jon hold those two swords at bay before he used his left foot to send another opponent to the ground.  This was like a signal for the unknown enemies to come out from among the crowd and the castle.

Eddard Stark stood on the balcony with his wife and the Lord Commander, and his Master-At-Arms, Ser Rodrik Cassel. The four were watching as Jon held out against eight swordsmen and four archers. There were spots of pain on his tunic as he used his skills. Ned was shocked as he used the body of opponents to take what would be kill shots. He was further shocked when Jon ran forward and used his strength was on the same level as the archers.  Jon had taken the fight to the archers, who only carried their blunted wet-dye arrows.

Rodrik watched as the boy he used to train was breathing heavy. However, he was shocked to see Jon using the pommel of his sword to knock out one of the archers. As soon as the man was on the ground, Jon grabbed his bow and quiver of arrows. He had to smile as Jon began to run while loading his stolen bow. However, what shocked him, the most was seeing Jon took out the remaining archers before he turned his attention to the swordsmen.  Rodrik turned and looked at his Overlord who gave him a nod. To the smallfolk of Winterfell, all one had to do was look at Jon Snow and see his mother blood as it hid his father's feature. Their Lord may have claimed Jon Snow and held in contempt by Lady Stark; they could see the Stark blood in the boy.

As the Master-At-Arms it was Rodrik job to train the soldiers that protected Winterfell and Winter Town. He was also responsible for the training of his Lord’s sons and wards. He had taught Jon since the boy was old enough to carry his sword and from what he saw the boy had not forgotten his lessons as a professional soldier.  Crossing his arms, Rodrik rubbed his chin ad he watch Snow ditch the bow after running out of arrows. It was a sight for the old knight as he observed the young man as he withdrew his swords once more and began to attack once more.

_Where ever the boy has been for the past two years he has picked up some skills,_ Rodrik thought as his eyes followed the spar.

Feeling the sting in his eyes as sweat dripped down his face, Jon looked at his remaining four opponents. This session was more intense because they were in the home of the ancestral home of the King of the North and to a company that started out from Northern exiles that meant something. He could feel the aches in his bones as he looked at the four soldiers, they were as tired of him, and it showed. They all had cuts along their hands from blades; Jon himself knew that he would be feeling the pain from the hits he took today.

“So I’m assuming that we can’t end it here,” Jon asked his friends as he looked at him.

The Summer Islander looked at him and gave him a small smile, “You know that we can’t end it here, Snow. The Company has come back to its roots, and we have to show that just because we don't have Northern blood, we are Northmen."

Releasing a sigh, Jon looked at the Summer Islander, Unsullied, Dothraki and Westerwoman that stood before him. He took two more deep breaths before rushing the four swordsmen and from their stance they were expecting him to rush in blindly. Jon gave a small smile before his dropped to his knees and slid across allowing the blades to sail over his head. The move allowed him to take out Zhoqual Rhadaq, the Summer Islander and Allommo, the Dothraki. Still sliding across the wet ground, Jon jumped to his feet while delivering a spin kick to the face of the Westerwoman. This left Poor Mule, and for a moment the Unsullied looked nervous.

Poor Mule looked at the younger man and gave him a small smile since that once move took out his compatriots. Not taking a moment to allow the younger man to catch his breath, Poor Mule walked forward and began to attack Snow. This back and forth continued for at least another three minutes before Poor Mule backed off and held his spear at the ready position. This allowed him a moment to look at the younger man before his nodded his head.

“I yield to you, Snow.”

Jon looked at the former slave and gave his own nod as he slid his swords back into their scabbard, “Thank you for the session.”

“Remember that no matter how skilled you think you are, you are not,” Poor Mule said as he looked at the young man.

“There is always someone out there that is better trained,” Jon replied, “All it takes is one chance for you to win.”

The Lord Command of the Company of the Rose watched as her men and women picked themselves up.  She had no problem with using blunted weapons, but live steel allowed them to know where their mistake was. Turning toward the stars, Sarisa walked until she was standing in the training yard and she could see that the leather armor had held up.

"I must say that this is something that one doesn't see that often," Sarisa stated as she looked at everyone, "This is why we train because during combat, all it takes is an enemy doing something different, and you are dead. Go rest up and try to see what you can do differently. Jon, stay a moment.”

The various members of the sellsword company nodded at each other and began to joke about the session. Jon gave a few smiles toward his fellow soldiers before turning his attention back to the Lord Commander. Sarisa used the time to look over Jon for a moment to catalog every dye patch and looked where his armor would need to be mended.

“So have you become a climber,” She asked as felt more than saw Lord Stark join her with his children that had been present.

Jon gave a small smile, "Whatever gets the job done, Lord Commander."

Sarisa gave a deep laugh as she looked at the young man that she considered her son, "Just make sure that you always keep your attention on what you are climbing; otherwise you could fall, or someone can push you if you take your attention off your drip."

Ned Stark felt a pain in his chest as he watched the descendant bastard son of the King Who Knelt as she addressed Jon. As the Patriarch of the Stark, it was his duty to safeguard all those that carried his blood and he had fail Jon in so many ways. It brought shame to him that the boy had been able to find that happiness with a sellsword company. Yet, this group was different from the legends, and he had to admit that to survive for so long on the other side of the sea that changes had to be made.

"Where did you get the two swords," a small voice asked bringing everyone attention to the child.

Jon turned and looked at the second young Stark, and he had to admit that Bran had grown.  Kneeling, he drew Silverlight and Doom and passed them over to the little boy, "This is Doom, and the other is Silverlight, and they are Valyrian steel that was recover from Valyria, itself.”

Bran looked at his older brother in shock before he tried to lift Doom; it was heavy in his hands. Taking pity on the younger Stark, Jon helped him lift the sword.

"I called this sword, Doom because even though it is making of Valyrian steel, it is black as coal," Jon explained as he moved Bran's arm in a swing motion, "It is as dark as the smoke that covered the Freehold when it was wiped out. She has seen me through countless fights, and I see many more. Next, we have Silverlight, and if you look at it correctly, you can just see the silver in it as it shines."

He replaced Doom with Silverlight, which seem to glow in the sunlight, “Every member of the Company has some type of Valyrian steel.”

Robb Stark looked at his brother in shock, “How?”

"Six months into your training you are taken to Valyria and left to looked around," Jon said as he looked to the sky, "It is still one of the worst places in the world, but there is a lot of history there and if one knows where to look you can avoid what remains and find something that can last you and yours a long time.”

Sarisa looked at Jon as he seemed to become absorbed in his memories and she couldn’t blame him. She remembered when they had placed Jon's training group in the ruins, and it should have been a simple exercise, but something had been in those ruins, and it tore apart the group. It for after that exercise that Jon no longer questions those that said they saw magic for something was among the ruins and it frankly scared what remain of his training group and make Jon nervous.

“Jon, Lord Stark has signed a contract with the Company,” Saris said bring Jon’s attention back to the here and now, “We are now the protectors of Moat Cailin, and it shall be our headquarters until we have finished rebuilding it."

“That make sense, Moat Cailin is an ancient stronghold of the First Men, and it has held the North for generations," Jon said.

Sarisa smiled since he remembered his history, “We will be leaving in a few days.”

Ned decided now was the time to speak, “We shall be riding with you.”

“A Stark…”

“…Must all remain in Winterfell,” Ned finished as he looked at him, “It is just my luck that Benjen shall be coming home to rest after his latest ranging.”

Jon looked at his father for a moment before giving the man a bow, “Lord Stark.”

The Starks watched as Jon walked away from the group leaving them with Sarisa who looked at them. The Lord Commander took a deep breath for a moment before releasing it and addressing Ned, "Remember Lord Stark that we have not bent the knees to you or that Stag in King's Landing. We are a sellsword company under contract, and that is all that remains between us."

Ned watched as the woman gave him a nod and turned to leave the fortress. He just had this feeling that his honor and duty was about to become split and that everything was going to come tumbling down.


	6. Chapter 6

**3 rd Month of 298 AC  
King's Landing, Crownlands, Westeros**

Looking over the city of King’s Landing as it slept was something that he rarely did for the since taking the throne. He knew what the people thought of him, and he had to admit that they had a point; he lost his reason for winning the throne after the death of Lyanna Stark. Lyanna was to have been _his_ , but his second cousin wanted her, and he really could blame Rhaegar since the She-Wolf had a wormed her way into both their heart.

His attention was turned back to his bed when he heard movement; moving on toward the bed he looked at the woman that was laid up. He turned his attention back to overlooking the city and completed the changes that had affected the Kingdom. Since the reintroduction of the sellsword company known as the Company of the Rose; the North was becoming a powerhouse. Jon had informed him last night that the Moat Cailin defense had been increased. That didn't even take into consideration that House Bolton had a new Lord, who would have his work cut out for him.

Take a seat at his desk, Robert remembered how he had been informed that Ned in his role as the Lord Paramount of the North. Ned had appointed a small company of the Company of the Rose to investigate the matter. During the investigation, it was discovered the bastard of Lord Roose Bolton, Ramsay Snow, had been terrorizing the smallfolk of Dreadfort. It was also learned that Ramsay's men-at-arms known as the Bastard's Boy had helped him in becoming a terror to Dreadfort and the surrounding land. 

Robert also remembered reading about how Ned was able to use the way the Bastard's Boy were attacking the vicinity to look into matters with the smallfolk. Varys had reported that his little birds had reported how Ned had taken Roose's elder, trueborn son Domeric as a ward and marched onto Dreadfort to make Lord Bolton answer to the charges that had to arise. The small council had been shocked when it was reported that the Houses of the North had been outraged to discover that Lord Bolton was still practicing first night against the smallfolk and that he was flaying prisoners.

_“It was reported that Lord Stark had Bolton dragged before in chains,” Varys said as he looked at the kings, “Lord Stark didn’t even give him a chance to choose the black before had him castrated and behead.”_

Robert had order Jon in his role as the Hand of the King to find out what had happened. It had taken the two weeks before they had their answer and the words, ‘The North Remembered.' As the King of the Seven Kingdoms, Robert should have been upset over the matter, but it was an internal issue, and House Stark had handled the case. He also knew that Ned had never forgiven him about the murder of the Crown Princess and the children.

Reaching across the desk, Robert grabbed his cup that still had wine in it and took a large gulp. He was brought of his thoughts when the door to his room was thrown open to admit Ser Barristan Selmy, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard.

“Your Majesty!”

“What has you rushing into my chambers Ser Barristan,” Robert asked he looked at the man.

Barristan looked at the man for a moment before speaking, “Members of the gold cloaks have apparently found Lord Jon Arryn was found dead.”

“What!”

"It appears that an assassin got into the Tower," Barristan said as he moved to the bed and check the whore, "Lord Arryn was able to fight off his attacker; however he still had a dagger sticking in his chest. We have already locked down the Red Keep, and the Gold Clock is moving to secure the city with support from the men-at-arms."

“Find them, Ser,” Robert roared as he looked at the man, “Find the person that killed the Hand!”

Robert watched as the man gave a bow and left the room to carry out his orders before turning his attention to the whore who remained sleeping on the bed. He needed someone he could trust watching his back and running the kingdom, and he couldn't get that surrounded by the Lions. That left him with only one person he could trust.

**Three Weeks Later**

It had taken them three weeks to reach the midway point between the North and the Crownlands. In that time it took them to cross the North, Robert could see that the North had changed since the reintroduction of the Company of the Rose. As they moved past the Neck, the Royal House had encounter patrolling men-at-arms who gave them wide berths.

Robert had been shocked to learn that the sellsword company was working with the smallfolks and the Lords of the North in getting rid of the bandits and criminal that had risen in the aftermath of the war. It was also something that reflected on his rule in the fact that some of these bandits were knights and such that were given leave by their lords; however, he and Jon didn't have proof so they could do nothing.

As Moat Cailin came into view, he could see that there were four other towers standing in attention to the other three. This was one thing that was worrying him, that the sellsword company had enough funding to pay for the completion of four other towers and that didn’t even take into consideration the rumor that was running around on the wall already begin nearly completed. Varys had informed him that the Rose had called in favors and were paying master builders from across the Narrow Sea to get the fortress done before winter came.

Robert looked at his Kingsguard for a moment before speaking, “Get that boy up here now!”

Ser Arys Oakheart gave his king a nod before he turned his horse around to get the Crown Prince. This allowed Robert to actually look at the looming fortress. If what Varys reported was true, then this fortress was in the hands of a sellsword company that had between five thousand to ten thousand professional soldiers. This Company of the Rose was not sworn to anyone, but they did have a contract with the North. The word from across the sea was that they had never broken a contract even when outnumbered.

He was brought out of his musing to see his heir approaching with a sour face. Sometimes Robert wondering what he was thinking how he could leave the realm in the hand of this boy. It was like the Mad King reborn looking at him, and he would not allow the kingdom to suffer under a mad king again.

“Come on boy,” Robert said as he turned back around, “We are about to enter the fortress of the North.”

“Why should I care about a bunch savage sellsword,” Joffrey whine as he joined his father.

Robert had to suppress the urge to smack the boy, “These _savages_ have seen more combat than the entire kingdom, boy.”

“I would listen to your father, fawn,” a voice called out.

The Kingsguard and the men-at-arms moved to surround the King and the Crown Prince once that voice spoke up. However, they were frozen in place from the growls that were coming from the woods surrounding them.

A young man atop a horse stepped from the shadow of the woods. This allowed Robert a moment to look at him, and for a moment he thought he was looking a Ned reborn before he actually looked at the boy.

“Is that any way to greet your King,” A Lannister man-at-arm asked reaching for his sword.

Red eyes appeared over the boy's shoulder stopped the man as more eyes appeared along the length of the royal procession. The Bastard of Winterfell looked at the man-at-arms for a moment before his click his fingers, and the growling ceased, by the eyes remained and everyone knew at just the slight provocation that a massacre could happen.

“I swore no oath to him,” Jon replied as he looked at Robert, “I am a free man as is the rest of my command.”

“Your father did…”

Anger flood Jon eyes as he looked at the man that spoke, “Then it is good that I am a bastard since no father can swear on his child behave. Now, the question becomes why is the King of the Seven Kingdoms riding North during a summer snow.”

Ser Arys moved forward and looked the younger man in the eyes, “That is the King business, now let us pass.”

“This fortress has repealed the South for ten thousand years,” Jon replied with pride in his voice, “The North fell once because the Dragons had real dragons backing them, but times have changed, and now we see the Bastards of the Dragons coming north. Tell me Kinslayer Dragon, why I should allow you to enter our homeland.”

Anger filled Robert mind as he looked at the bastard, while it was true he house were the bastards of the dragon, it was not something he like being remind of. This boy had guts to remind him that he was also a Kinslayer since he killed his second cousin in combat.

“That is enough, Jon!”

Robert looked toward the voice to seen an age version of the younger man coming into view. Turning to the boy, he saw nothing but pride in the lad, and Robert had to admit that he was impressed. This boy stood down a King and his group and didn’t care about the actions taken.

“Your Majesty, please excuse the lad,” Ned said as she stopped a few feet away, “It seems that the Rose takes the protection of the North seriously.”

“They have guts,” Robert said as he looked at his long time friend, “How many are surrounding us?”

“Honestly, I have no idea,” Ned replied as he joined his friend, “Jon?”

Jon Snow looked at his father for a moment, and it seems liked he was going to object before taking a deep breath and whistling. There was some snapping of twigs as ten men on horse and wolves walked out of the tree line.

“These are the only ones you will see,” Jon said as he jumped on his horse, “We are many that you don’t see.”

Robert and Ned looked on in shock as the bastard gave another whistle and the sellsword group turned and headed back to the fortress.

“That boy has guts, Ned,” Robert said as he watched the group disappear from sight.

Ned gave him a smile, “It seems that all the fighting he has done for two years has changed him, “I sometimes look at him and still see the little boy who use to smile at me. Now, I see a young man that has bled for something I have no idea about.”

“He doing what we wanted to do when we were young,” Robert replied, “I was ready to give up my Lordship and become a sellsword across the sea.”

Ned nodded as he looked at the Crown Prince who reminded him too much of the Kingslayer. It brought back feelings that Ned thought he had forgotten. The Mad King had killed his brother and father, and vengeance rested with House Stark; not with a man that betrayed his vow for some unknown reason. It also bothered him that the boy looked nothing like his father.

Turning back to his friend, Ned looked at him as he asked, “So what bring the King to the North?”

“I need your help, Ned,” Robert said as he looked at the Warden of the North, “With Jon death, I’m surrounded by snakes in the snake pit, and I have no one I trust. I want to name you my Hand.”

Surprise cover Ned faces as he looked at his foster brother, this was something that he would have to think about since he was supposed to be riding with the Rose next week to go the Wall. The Free Folk among the company were hearing rumors, and the rumors that he was hearing from them had him worried.

“I’m sorry, Your Majesty,” Ned replied as he looked northward, “I must decline the offer, I was just about to go up to the Wall and talk to the Lord Commander among other things. I’m hearing rumors that I have to look into and these are not something that I can ignore.”

Robert looked at Ned and saw that he was staring to the North. Anger was the first thing he felt as he looked at the man he was raised with.

“Then myself and the men-at-arms will ride with you,” Robert commented, “If this is something that is requiring the attention of _my_ Warden of the North; then t should have my attention.”

Shock was the first thing Ned felt after hearing those words. Turning to look at Robert, he could tell that while his body had gotten fat that he was still a warrior in his eyes.

“You will be away from King’s Landing for at least two to three months,” Ned replied, “Maybe more depending on if the rumors are true.”

“Stannis can be acting Hand,” Robert stated, “It about time he proved himself and my boys need to see the North and what is beyond it.”

“As you command,” Ned said as they entered the fortress to find his family and the senior commanders of the Rose waiting.

House Stark with the omission of Jon who was with the Rose and Rickon whom was held by his mother bowed before the King’s party. Ned could see the Kingsguard and the men-at-arms as they watched the sellsword commanders.

_I have no idea why they are looking at them like that. No sellsword company has ever bowed to the King or Lords_ , Ned thought as he watched Robert get off his horse with the aid of stairs.

Waving for the House Stark and those that followed them to rise, Robert got a good look at them. It had been fourteen years since he had seen Cat and the children. His eyes found the Greyjoy boy that had become a ward nearly seven years ago.  He gave Cat a kiss on the cheek before he turned his attention to the children. An idea was forming in his head, but he would bring it up after the trip to the Wall.

“Well, let’s get out of this cold and then at the feast we will have the introduction of my family.”

Servants rushed forward to help the Royal Family get settled into the Children Tower that had been given over to them for the duration of their visit. Across from them, Jon watched this and had to shake his head before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he found himself looking into the eyes of his adopted mother.

“Jon, you will be joining me tonight for the feast,” Sarisa ordered.

Heaving a deep sigh Jon nodded his head as she released him and allowed him to leave the courtyard.

_This is going to be such fun_ , Jon thought as he entered the Officer’s Tower.


	7. Chapter 7

**Moat Cailin, the North**

From her spot at the high table, Sarisa watched as the Great Hall of the rebuilt fortress of Moat Cailin was a hive of activity as the soldiers of the Rose sat with the men-at-arms of the Royal Family. She allowed herself a moment to take a look around the Great Hall and spotted the Kingsguard and the Guards of House Stark. As the Lord Commander of the Company of the Rose, it was her job to make sure that her soldiers were the professionals that they made themselves out to be; and she could see that several of her men were on guard duty backing up House Stark.

_I don’t trust House Baratheon nor Lannister_ , Sarisa thought as her eyes turned to the Crown Prince and how he was eyeing Lady Sansa _, I wonder if Lord Stark has heard the rumors about this_ Crown Prince.

Sarisa remember several reports from the south from agents she had sent that had said that the Crown Prince was just like his distant cousin; it also seem that the Targaryen blood was still in the family or so it appeared. She was worried about another rumor that had come from the South about how the Queen was fucking her brothers. This news worried her because she requested an updated _The Lineages and Histories of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms, With Descriptions of Many High Lords and Noble Ladies and Their Children_ from the Maesters. One the book had arrived; it had confirmed her worst fears since according to the book any child born from House Baratheon would take on traits from the father. Since the arrival of the Royal Family, she had informed everyone under her command to be on extra guard.

“How did you get this much done in so little time, Lord Commander?”

"Everything is done in a timely matter, Your Majesty," Sarisa replied as she looked the Queen, "I set up a schedule for my commanders, and they followed it. We worked day and night to get to where we are now. It also helps that we have different cultures among us and we have learned new way while away."

Cersei Lannister looked at the woman for a moment before turned her attention back to the lower tables. Sarisa had to admit that Cersei was a strikingly beautiful woman, with golden hair, emerald green eyes, fair skin, and her slender, graceful figure. Sarisa herself had been called a beautiful woman with her black hair and gray eyes. While she did have a muscular build with her figure, she still had a figure that had clients and even men under her command smitten with her.

Removing the Queen from her thoughts, Sarisa looked over to the boy that she had adopted, Jon Snow. Sometimes, she wondered why the young man still kept the name Snow, but then she remembered that he told her he wanted to get what he wanted, not what someone believed was his due to his name. She watched as he was laughing at a joke from one of the Free Folks that had come under her command. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Lord Stark was also staring at the young man. However, her attention was brought back to the King as he moved to grab one of the married serving girls.

“Your Majesty, that is enough,” Sarisa yelled as she jumped to her feet, “That girl is married to a member of my Company, and I will not have to disrespect in my command."

It was quiet as everyone looked between the Lord Commander and the King. For those among the Royal Court, they were shocked that someone would yell at the King. However, the Company was a sellsword company that traveled with their family. There was tension in the hall, as a Rose soldier moved forward and pulled the girl out of the way. All around the hall, hands rested on swords as they waited.

Robert could feel the tension in the hall, and he had to admit that it was strange. However, he was saved as Ned stood up from his seat, "Perhaps it is best that were turn in for the night."

No sooner had the words left, Ned lips then everyone walked out the Great Hall. Those among the royal court were wondering what would happen on the morrow since the King was supposed to be riding North to the Wall with Lord Stark and the Company. No one in the history of Robert's reign had ever stopped him from sleeping with a woman, married or not. Yet, the Lord Commander had done just that.

* * *

 

Sarisa watched as the courtyard was crowded with her soldiers and the men-at-arms began to load up wagons for the trip North. She knew that she informed everyone that the Company had returned to the North because of rumors, but it what was happening beyond the Wall that worried her.

There had been rumors of something stirring in the Land of Always Winters, but over the last decade, those rumors were freighting the Free Folk and in her opinion what made those that live beyond the Wall nervous affected everyone. 

_Yet, I have no idea what to expect_ , she thought as she turned attention to the Kinslayer King. She really didn’t want to bring a man that would kill his kin over a woman on this trip, but she had no choice since it was a joint excursion with Lord Stark and he wanted the King.

“Lord Commander, have you already sent out some of your men?”

Sarisa turned toward the voice to find Lord Stark moving his horse next to her, “Yes, I have been sending them out every few days. We are not going to wait for the wagons since they will slow us down.”

Eddard looked at the woman for a moment, “You sound anxious, Lord Commander.”

“It these rumors,” Sarisa stated as he moved her horse to the gate, “The Free Folk in the company have reported that something is hunting them.”

“Why are you worried about Wilding…”

“They call themselves Free Folks because they bow to no King or Lord,” Sarisa stated, “It one of the reasons they like us so much since we bow to no one. And I am worried because whatever worried them should worry us all.”

Sarisa glanced around the courtyard to see that everyone that was coming was atop a horse. The direwolves stood next to the horses.

Shocked appeared on the face of Lord Stark as he looked at the woman, “You have Wilding among your Company?”

“Yes, I do, Lord Stark. A long time ago House Stark once held the titles of King in the North and King of Winter; yet, Torrhen Stark was weak, and his brother saw that weakness,” Sarisa said as he looked at Jon as he gather his men, “When the bastard brother of that weak man created our company, he believed that all of The North should be united. The Wall was not raised to keep out men, it was raised for something else, and I intend to find out what is going on.”

“As long as I get to fight something,” Robert yelled as he rode past the two.

Shaking her head, Sarisa reached forward and stopped Jon horse as he was about to pass, “I’m sending extra men with you Jon. Inform the Lord Commander of our arrival and go beyond the Wall. Find Mance and get to the heart of the rumors.”

“And if the Lord Commander objects?”

“Remind that old fool, that he vows stated he is ‘the shield that guards the realms of men,'” She said as she looked at her adopted son, “Do your duty, Jon, but not at the cost of your life.”

Jon gave her a smile as he looked at her, “Mother, where is the fun in that, besides I intend to hold the North for you.”

Sarisa gave him a small smile before releasing the reins, “Hold it, but not at the cost of you or your men.”

Giving her a nod, Jon turned around without acknowledging Lord Stark and raced out of the gates followed by what appeared to be over two thousand soldiers. He had his orders, and they were to get beyond the Wall before this march would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short and late, but real life happened and this is just a filler chapter


End file.
